


Burgers, Fries, and Sex

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Boys Kissing, Burgers - Freeform, Castiel Loves Burgers, Destiel - Freeform, Fast Food, Fluff, Gen, Impala, Impala Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Sam, Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sex in the Impala, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	Burgers, Fries, and Sex

"Dude how many has that been??" Dean asks a Cas bites into his latest burger 

"I don't know i lost track somewhere in the low hundreds" Cas says 

"The low hundreds!!" Dean says 

"These make me very happy Dean" Cas says 

Dean smiles and then looks at Cas "Do you know what makes me happy Cas??" Dean asks 

"No what??" Cas asks 

"You!!" Dean says smiling 

"Huh??" Cas says surprised and then Dean lurches forward and kisses Cas planting a long steamy kiss on his lips before he pulls away 

"I love you Cas!!" Dean says 

Cas just sits there stunned for a minuet but then a smile breaks out over his face "I love you to Dean!!" He says and then pulls Dean to him and kisses him back

Dean just smiles and kisses Cas back and soon the two are full on making out in the front of the impala 

Cas then snaps his fingers and the two are in the back seat of the impala there shoes and socks are off and there kissing is becoming more passionate and ecstasy filled as time passes 

"God Cas i wanna fuck you!!" Dean says in between 

"What's stopping you??" Cas asks 

"I have to take off your pants and your underwear"

"And??"

"I'd have to stop kissing you"

"That little problem can be fixed" Cas says and then snaps his fingers removing both there pants and underwear leaving the two completely nude 

"Better??" Cas asks 

"Better!!" Dean says 

Soon Cas is lying on his hands and knees on the leather seat of the impala moaning in pleasure as Dean's cock fucks his asshole 

"Oh god Dean!!" Cas moans in passion 

"Ya like this Cas??" Dean asks 

"Yes!! Yes i do!!" Cas moans out 

"Well your gonna love this!!" Dean says and then moves a little faster inside of Cas's asshole 

Cas moans again 

"Ya like my cock in your ass Cas??" Dean asks 

"Yes!!"

"And you'll never let anyone else in your ass right Cas??"

"Yes Dean!!"

"Good!! Cause i'm gonna mark you i'm gonna mark you ass so no one else can claim you your mine now Cas and on one elses!! Your hear me!! You belong to me!! Me and no one else ever!!"

"Yes Dean!! I'm yours and only yours!! I'd never let anyone else fuck me!! I promise you!!"

"I'm believe you!!" Dean says and then kisses the back of Cas's sweaty neck 

Eventually the two reach there climax and are both ready to cum so Dean goes faster and faster and Cas moans louder and louder and eventually they both orgasm and then cum all over each other, themselves, and the car 

"That was amazing Dean!!" Cas says panting hard 

"Cas that was incredible!! How long have you wanted this??" Dean asks panting hard 

"Since the day you stabbed me with Ruby's knife" Cas says 

Dean laughs then the two kiss again and then Cas snaps his fingers cleaning up the car and them both and putting them into clean clothes and popping them into the front seats of the car 

"Dean you promise me that i'm the only one your gonna love?? You promise me it's just me and no one else??" Cas asks 

"Yes Cas i promise you your the only one i love!! Your the only angel in my life!!" Dean says and then kisses Cas 

"I love you Dean"

"I love you too Cas"

"Hey Cas angel??"

"Yes Dean baby"

"After that i'm hungry"

"Me to!! What do ya want??"

"A bacon cheese burger large fires and a large chocolate shake 

Cas smiles and then snaps out a bacon chesse burger for Dean and a regular hamburger for him and two large fries and two large chocolate shakes

"Thanks angel!!" Dean says and bits into his burger 

"Your welcome baby!!" Cas says and the two kiss again 

THE END


End file.
